Redemption
by MT Pocketts
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has made mistakes. BIG mistakes. He lives a life of regret, and now he tries to make things right in his own way. [Spinoff of Weak, Sasuke centric, SasuSaku, onesided]
1. Two

_Redemption_

_By MT Pocketts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or Sasuke.

**Author's Note: _SPOILERS _**This is a spin-off of my story "Weak." I will try and make it a totally separate story, but I think that some parts will need the explanation of the other. I'm writing this because a lot of reviewers liked how I somehow made Sasuke seem…likeable… even if he had been stupid enough to run off with Orochimaru. Takes place after Sasuke is revealed after the two year gap.

_Chapter 1: Two_

Two is the number of people who were still on Sasuke's mind even after two and a half years away.

Two is the number of times he thought about trying to escape this place he imprisoned himself in.

Two is the number of times he had to forcefully decline Orochimaru and Kabuto's decision to use him as a human guinea pig in their horrible experiments.

Two is the number of times they won and used him anyway.

Two is the number of times he woke up from the same nightmare of himself accidentally killing Naruto in their last battle.

Two is the number of times he woke up crying a teammate's name.

Two is the number of years before Sasuke realized that even though he had grown better over the years, he was being held against his will.

Two is the number of times Orochimaru tried to take his body in ways other than what he would have done to Kimimaro.

Two is the number of times a ninja infiltrated the complex where they stayed, the first being Sai and the second being two of the remaining members of team 7.

Two is the number of times a block failed against him during their fight.

Two is the number of times during that fight that he wondered what was making him take it easy on them.

Two is the number of people who kept him from killing his old team, Orochimaru and Kabuto had talked him out of it.

Two is the number of times he threw up afterwards for wanting to kill his old team.

Two is how many more weeks it would be before he realized that things had gone terribly wrong.

Two is the code-name for the plan Kabuto had created to use on Sasuke, a way of encouraging him to be more of a help to them.

Two is the number of times that plan went wrong.

Two is the number of times Sasuke wished that Itachi had just finished him off as well as the rest of the clan.

Two is the number of times Sasuke had thought that he should have just lied to Sakura and said "I love you" back.

Two is how many times Sasuke questioned whether or not it would actually be a lie.

Two is how many times he wondered if he would have left had Naruto been the one to stop him at the edge of Konoha.

Two is also how many times he thought that he would have stopped if the rest of team 7 had been there to stop him.

Two is the number of people he had killed under Orochimaru's orders; claiming that he needed the practice and these intruders were perfect for it.

Two is the number of parents Sasuke wished he still had, and that they could just be there to get him through these mistakes he had made.

Two is the number of times Kabuto's experiments with drugs left him believing that he really had seen his parents again.

Two is the number of hours he laid on his bed, wondering just what kind of chakra enhancer Kabuto had given him.

Two is the number of spiders he had imagined were eating him, and had manically clawed off.

Two hours were set aside for Kabuto to heal his self-inflicted wounds, making him feel every prick twice as much as a normal patient would have.

Two is the number of times the Uchiha spotted a ray of sunlight shining through, and stopped to wish he could just go feel it on his skin once more.

Two times Orochimaru laughed at this request.

Two times Sasuke walked past a door that was supposed to be shut and heard about their plan called "Two."

Two words stuck out from these conversations and made his stomach churn with dread…

Two words that would always turn Sasuke's insides, in a good way or a bad way.

Two words that he was hardly willing to speak anymore.

Two words that reminded him of the bonds he had supposedly broken….

Two bonds that had never been severed.

Two big mistakes that stood out in his life that would never be resolved by running away and giving up the life he knew.

Two things he would strive to fix in his life.

Two events would lead him to an inspiration for redemption.

Two bonds that would never break…

Two words that would never let him forget that.


	2. Back to the Start

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or Sasuke.

**Author's Note: **Yeah… weird beginning… Let's see where this goes… Most of this chapter is to take the stuff from "Weak" so that I can run with it. You kind of have to read that one, at least partially, to understand this story…

_Chapter 2: Back to the Start_

Sasuke woke up with a start, for the millionth time, and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. This time the dream had been when the anesthesia had worn off during one of the experiments. It was not a pleasant memory, and made for an even worse dream.

Within a few minutes, a servant appeared and requested he join the masters in the main hall. Somehow, Sasuke guessed that "Two" was in full swing and there was nothing he could do about it. He liked to believe that there was a wall around his heart, cutting him off from the feelings he used to know. He also like to believe that there was no hole in that wall.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were in the main hall, as the servant had said, and another was describing something. All Sasuke heard was "she's awake," and he felt his insides tighten.

They wouldn't…

He was led into one of the cells of the compound, something he only saw during 'recovery' from the procedures he went through occasionally. Orochimaru and Kabuto took their places to the side of the chamber, in the shadow. Sasuke followed suit.

"We have someone you'll be happy to see," a guard teased, and the prisoner glared at the source of the sound. A door opened and the light introduced to the room briefly blinded her. Sasuke stared in shock at the form before him. Pink hair, a torn red dress. He wanted to break the bones of every person in the room who had lain a hand on her, but his sensibility held him back.

Sakura would not look nearly so broken, yet held together. With Sakura, it would be one or the other as well as her yelling at them to tell her what was going on.

"That's not Sakura," Sasuke announced, stepping closer to her. Her eyes opened and she stared in surprise at the new shadows. A single pair of crimson eyes looked out at her from the shadows, the only feature she could see in the darkness.

"Sasuke-kun?" she gaped at him. So he'd been behind the attempted kidnapping of Sakura? Why not just take care of it when he'd last seen her?

"Let go of the henge, Ino," he said. It was a command, not a suggestion. She reluctantly undid the jutsu, and heard new voices join the conversation.

"We got the wrong girl?" one of the captors said.

"But that's the one we left behind!" a second complained.

"It's fine," Orochimaru looked sickeningly happy. "This could still work to our advantage."

Sasuke could have kissed her; Ino was here, she had protected Sakura. The rest of team 7 was intact. But his relief was rather short lived.

XXX

They had spent five days working on Ino. Sasuke had kept as far away from her-- from the memory of Konoha, as he could. But somehow, everything fell into place around her being there.

"She's not cracking," Kabuto reported to Orochimaru after another session. "If we start pulling any fingernails, I'm afraid it wouldn't help the situation."

Sasuke sat to the side and raised an eyebrow at this. The girl he'd known would have cracked in minutes. What had changed?

"Have you been using the drugs?" Orochimaru used a tone that frequently suggested he was mocking Kabuto's intelligence.

"They're not working," Kabuto said-- Sasuke's eyebrow went up even more-- "Any more and there could be permanent side effects."

"Do it--"

"No, wait," Sasuke cut in, startling the other two. "There must be more to it."

They watched him curiously, waiting for him to go on about why they should wait. Sasuke recognized this and went on. He hoped such an override of their protocol wouldn't just be asking to give Ino and he more pain.

"Ino has never been the type to keep quiet, she has to be protecting something. Wait and try to get information out of her another way, or what she's protecting could come to her," Sasuke explained.

"Those Konoha ninja… They don't know when to quit," Orochimaru reminisced and Sasuke was bitterly reminded of the last time he'd seen Naruto before he left. _'I'll beat you back to your old self…'_

XXX

"Ino" a strong voice said, and she barely stirred. The drugs were finally slowing her senses and she could feel the way she had numbed to her surroundings. She barely even noticed that it was Sasuke this time. "What are you hiding? They've abandoned you, why protect them?"

"I have to…Show him…" she groaned and managed to look at Sasuke through squinted eyes. "I can prove… I'm not weak…"

"Weak?" Sasuke crouched down to her level, receiving a look of disgust from the girl. "We're all weak, that's the only ting I've learned."

"You're wrong," Ino eyed him defiantly. "He's strong." Sasuke saw the look in her eyes, something he should be able to read but couldn't. Whatever she was protecting, it truly was untouchable.

Sasuke winced; for a moment he'd thought she had meant Itachi. But something in the look in her eyes told him differently. He'd seen it directed at Sakura when the two girls would fight, and now it was aimed at him and it entwined with her anger into a look that could kill. She didn't care anymore; maybe it was the drugs, the pain, or the whole situation, but she just didn't care anymore. Because sooner or later, she knew, they would pay for this.

"When you have someone to protect, something to prove," she spoke the words- words that would haunt him for a very long time-- slowly, "Then you're truly strong… You don't have that, do you Sasuke?"

Ino watched his face twist into a frown and said nothing further. She'd delivered a heavy blow-- and a low one at that-- and now she closed her eyes as she expected a hit for her words. But she only heard the dim rustle of fabric followed by retreating footsteps. Opening her eyes to look, Ino saw that Sasuke was watching her from the doorway.

"Who is he?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"You'll know it when you see him," She allowed herself a faint smile as the door closed heavily behind him.

XXX

Sasuke had lain down and was now trying to sleep. Why did Ino have to be the one who said it anyway? How would she know what it's like to get strong ? She _was_ weak, even if she didn't crack she was still weak. He could defeat her any day of the week.

Or could he?

Sasuke let this thought sink in for a moment before continuing to ponder it. What if beating her in a battle, in some twisted way, made her right? This guy that was coming for her, she wouldn't hide who he was if she didn't care for him. Maybe even love whoever he was. So if her lover were to show up and see her beaten, broken, and harmed both mentally and physically there would likely be repercussions. Because this lover of hers would be pissed.

Sasuke rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. Her words had burned…_When you have someone to protect, something to prove, then you're truly strong… You don't have that, do you Sasuke? _Ino, of all people, had said this. The dumb blonde who had "fought" Sakura for him in their younger years. He'd known right away it wasn't Sakura, because the medic just wouldn't have looked at him like that. Not after what had happened between them last time. It made him think of the last time he'd seen his home town.

For some reason, he was constantly reminded of that day that Sakura had tried to stop him and confessed that she loved him. She was annoying, he'd said it to her before. But for some reason that day she hadn't been annoying, she'd been herself for once. Sakura had grown over the years, he'd seen that from their brief encounter. Sasuke found himself feeling… protective, when she'd choked Sai. It had to be an old teammate "bond" that had him feeling that way, wanting to ensure a teammate's safety.

But that look on her face…

Sasuke winced. It was him who had hurt her now, and it had been his choice to do it. Everything had changed because he left. Somehow he could see that now.

Maybe it was because Ino was here, staring at him with hate in her eyes. Maybe that had woken him up. Because she had been trying to protect Sakura; whom they wanted to possibly heal Orochimaru's arms and become a useful ally if they could have Sasuke persuade her. That had been the initial plan.

'Sakura has grown strong, why is everyone still protecting her?' He wondered. Sasuke rolled over again, keeping his eyes closed but his thoughts active.

'Why do _I _still want to protect her?' Sasuke's thought lingered, and he fell into a troubled sleep

XXX

Ino had been put under, and the 'final phase' of the infamous Plan Two had been completed. Sasuke had nothing more than a faint idea of what they might have done to her, but a part of him said he would rather not know. Kabuto was following up the procedure with a routine questioning, and Sasuke decided to tag along and wait outside, because events were falling into place. It could not have turned out better had he planned it.

"So… About your friend the pink-haired medic," Kabuto took a seat across from her. Ino rolled her eyes, for some reason they only wanted to hear about team seven. Then again, that team had the best reason to come and attack because of Sasuke.

"What about her?" Ino raised a defiant eyebrow. "Want to know her favorite color? It's sea foam green."

"As nice as that is, it's not quite what I was looking for," Kabuto gave her an evil smile. "How about any… weaknesses?"

"Weaknesses?" Ino pretended to think, knowing from experience that this annoyed the silver haired man the most. She knew it would probably lead to another black eye, but she didn't care anymore. Besides, he also knew she was vain enough to not answer if she knew her face had been misshapen so he would heal it for her soon enough. The cycle never ended. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for Ino, she knew how to use the system.

"Yes… what makes her tick?" Kabuto played her game, hoping she wasn't playing this time. Oh how he wished he could just drug her to death at last…

"I can't believe you don't know that by now," Ino shook her head in disapproval. "Or has her teammate told you nothing?"

Kabuto scowled at the girl, and she hid a smile. She won once again, and knew that pain was going to be inflicted soon, yet the small victory was worth it. Before Kabuto could make the move, some servant burst into the room and interrupted the scene.

"Konoha shinobi were spotted circling the perimeter," he said and Kabuto turned to him.

"Thank you, please tell Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said calmly.

"I did, and he asked to see you," the underling replied. Kabuto grunted and got up to go see what Orochimaru wanted, and mumbled an instruction for the man to watch her. Ino was lost in thought, likely over who had come to rescue her. Would Chouji break down a wall? Would Shikamaru make twenty guards guide him through the complex like a controlled shield?

A thud distracted her and she looked up in surprise, expecting to see her knight in shining armor standing there, but what she saw was even more surprising. The underling had knocked out Kabuto and was now injecting him with the drugs that had been used on her. He looked back at her and made a hand seal to release his henge. Ino stared in shock at Uchiha Sasuke, who was now walking over to her.

"What the hell?" she couldn't keep herself from saying as he untied her.

"Bonds," he muttered and dragged her out of the chair. She tried to stand and found that her legs were too weak from not being used in the last few days. He caught her easily and stood her up so that she could attempt to balance. She continued to stare at him in wonder as he steadied her.

"Your friends are here to get you," Sasuke said to her, though she seemed to be frozen in surprise.

"Specifically Team Gai, Shikamaru and Gaara. I'm guessing one of the last two is 'him'. They'll be here soon, the guards were told to watch the other side of the building."

"Why?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Because I told them that's where they were coming from," Sasuke loosened his grip and she stayed standing. He looked pleased by this and went back to a black bag near the edge of the room. "And that way Hyuuga, Nara and Gaara had a clear entrance."

"You…You can't seriously be doing this…" Ino still couldn't believe it. He pulled out a needle and started to come toward her._ 'I knew it' _she thought and pulled back quickly, causing her to fall over.

"Would you relax for a minute?" Sasuke frowned and kneeled down to her, grabbing her arm roughly. "It's an antidote."

She felt the needle go in, and true enough the liquid flowing into her veins calmed the fire that had been there before. Ino looked dumbfounded and Sasuke tossed the needle away before helping her stand again. She couldn't believe that this was really the boy who was now an S-ranked criminal, and he was helping her.

It wasn't enough to redeem him, but it sure helped him feel better about it all.

"Why are you doing this...? For me?" she finally asked. Sasuke snorted, again remembering the head-strong girl from his academy days. She still didn't understand the kind of impact she really had.

"It's not for you…" he frowned at her and placed a hand on his hip, the strange outfit he wore making him look so much older. "What you said… about having someone to protect. As much as I hate the idea, I do have someone 'precious'. I always tried to keep her safe. I thought I'd broken that bond, I wanted to."

He turned away and studied the wall; Ino took the chance to let his words sink in. If she hadn't known better, she'd have sworn he was… crying. "Then she came back, and it seemed like she'd moved on… Now you're here, because you saved her from capture," Sasuke finished and turned back to her, looking angry and tired. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because you saved her…Saved me from another 'bond'."

"Thank you…" Ino said, for lack of anything else to say. _'No wonder Sakura looked so upset'_ she thought and pitied him. Here he was, thinking that loving someone was a weakness. Little did she know that in his case, it was.

Sasuke knew that if Itachi ever figured out the way he felt about Sakura, the girl would become more of a target than she already was as a medic. He'd been against bringing her here, but Orochimaru had expected it to somehow influence him into becoming his next vessel. All a part of Plan Two… Naturally, Sasuke was against the idea. If this was a way for him to rebel, then so be it.

"Do me one favor…" Sasuke said as Ino slowly regained her natural complexion. "… Give this to Sakura for me?"

Ino looked surprised as Sasuke pulled her close and pressed his lips roughly against hers. There was nothing sweet or sentimental behind it. His kiss seemed so heartless and … weak.

She felt him start to step away when suddenly he was thrown back and slammed against a wall. Ino did a double take before registering what had just happened. Sasuke had been kissing her one second, then pinned against the wall by sand the next.

By sand…

"Gaara-kun!" Ino gasped and whipped around to see the very angry Kazekage. She felt a strong urge to run over and trap him in a bear hug for saving her, but hen she caught the look in his eye. Was it…betrayal?

"So this is _him_," Sasuke grunted under the weight of the sand.

"I told you you'd know it when you saw him," Ino smirked and Sasuke glared back at her.

"What were you just doing with him?" Gaara addressed Ino, who now felt like a trapped animal. The look in Gaara's eyes was not one she was accustomed to seeing from him.

"It was nothing—" Ino began.

"I grabbed her," Sasuke interrupted. "Blame me; I did it in case you didn't see that."

"I was planning to anyway," Gaara turned back to the Uchiha and there was a gasp of pain as the sand tightened.

"Stop it! He was helping me!" Ino cried. Gaara froze; the tone cutting him deeply. He immediately let Sasuke fall to the ground, and he noticed with a touch of happiness that she did not go over to help him.

"She was kidnapped because they wanted to use Sakura to influence me," Sasuke gasped for air. "Now get the hell out of here…"

Ino grabbed Gaara's arm and ran out of the room. Sasuke stared after them and smiled slightly. _'Maybe this will let you forgive me someday, Sakura…'_

XXX

While Ino was rescued Sasuke managed to make his escape as well. He had finally had the face-off against Orochimaru he had been dreaming of, except he failed miserably. One mention of his brother being there had cost his the battle.

But then they had been stupid enough to lock up his double in the coffin he was carried in. Honestly, they seemed to believe he had learned nothing in his two and a half years there.

He didn't have anywhere to go now, he couldn't go home. Besides, there was only one thing left to do there. And he wasn't ready for it just yet. Subconsciously, he headed towards the Sand village. He wouldn't enter, but somehow being near a familiar place would be a comfort in and of itself.

Sasuke knew there was a lot more to be done, before he was good enough to go back home.


End file.
